


Life Is Good : Riley (a National Treasure music video)

by Braid7



Category: National Treasure Series
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Small Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley appreciates the high & lows of his life with Ben. Song by Junk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Good : Riley (a National Treasure music video)

[Life Is Good : Riley (a National Treasure music video) (link to external site) ](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/movies.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/50/life-is-good-:-national-treasure-:-ben-riley)


End file.
